A vehicle is an apparatus that moves a user in a direction in which he or she wants to go. A common example of a vehicle is a car.
For the convenience of a user who uses a vehicle, various sensors and electronic devices are typically included in the vehicle. In particular, various apparatuses for the driving convenience of a user are being developed. With an increase in recent interest in self-driving vehicles, research on sensors for self-driving vehicles has been actively conducted. Sensors in self-driving vehicles include, as examples, a camera, an infrared sensor, a radar, a Global Positioning System (GPS), a Lidar, a gyroscope, etc. In particular, a camera may perform important functions as a sensor to detect objects or environmental conditions around a vehicle.